Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Closing Variants
1924–1984 IBC_13_Circle_1979.jpg|''Boheme'' (1926) boob-end-title.jpg|''Boob'' (1926) temptress-end-title.jpg|''Temptress'' (1926) red-mill-end-title.jpg|''The Red Mill'' (1927) mr-wu-end-title.jpg|''Mr. Wu'' (1927) spring-fever-end-title.jpg|''Spring Fever'' (1927) across-to-singapore-end-title.jpg|''Across to Singapore'' (1928) patsy-end-title.jpg|''Patsy'' (1928) mysterious-lady-end-title.jpg|''The Mysterious Lady'' (1928) our-dancing-daughters-end-title.jpg|''Our Dancing Daughters'' (1928) desert-nights-end-title.jpg|''Desert Nights'' (1929) tide-of-empire-end-title.jpg|''Tide of Empire'' (1929) pagan-end-title.jpg|''Pagan'' (1929) hollywood-revue-of-1929-end-title.jpg|''The Hollywood Revue of 1929'' (1929) madame-x-end-title.jpg|''Madame X'' (1929) our-modern-maidens-end-title.jpg|''Our Modern Maidens'' (1929) its-a-great-life-end-title.jpg|''It's a Great Life'' (1929) their-own-desire-end-title.jpg|''Their Own Desire'' (1929) navy-blues-end-title.jpg|''Navy Blues'' (1929) lord-byron-of-broadway-end-title.jpg|''Lord Byron of Broadway'' (1930) girl-said-no-end-title.jpg|''The Girl Said No'' (1930) divorcee-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''The Divorcee'' (1930) unholy-three-end-title.jpg|''Unholy Three'' (1930) 97.9 DXCM Love Radio Zamboanga 1995.jpg|''Love in the Rough'' (1930) remote-control-end-title.jpg|''Remote Control'' (1930) easiest-way-end-title.jpg|''The Easiest Way'' (1931) free-soul-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''A Free Soul'' (1931) Pnb1978.JPG|''This Modern Age'' (1931) flying-high-end-title.jpg|''Flying High'' (1931) champ-end-title-still.jpg|''The Champ'' (1931) possessed-end-title.jpg|''Possessed'' (1931) mata-hari-end-title.jpg|''Mata Hari'' (1931) freaks-end-title-still.jpg|''Freaks'' (1932) MANILA BROADCASTING COMPANY 1970.jpg|''Are You Listening?'' (1932) red-headed-woman-end-title-still.jpg|''Red-Headed Woman'' (1932) Microsoft-office-90.jpg|''Grand Hotel'' (1932) mask-of-fu-manchu-end-title.jpg|''The Mask of Fu Manchu'' (1932) flesh-end-title.jpg|''Flesh'' (1932) fast-life-end-title.jpg|''Fast Life'' (1932) dinner-at-eight-end-title-still.jpg|''Dinner at Eight'' (1933) midnight-mary-end-title-still.jpg|''Midnight Mary'' (1933) men-in-white-end-title.jpg|''Men in White'' (1934) riptide-end-title.jpg|''Riptide'' (1934) thin-man-end-title.jpg|''The Thin Man'' (1934) treasure-island-end-title.jpg|''Treasure Island'' (1934) evelyn-prentice-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''Evelyn Prentice'' (1934) Harman-Ising_Productions1934.jpg|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons (1934) GW165H121.png|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons A (1935) GW263H197.jpg|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons B (1935) GW162H119.png|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons C (1935) david-copperfield-end-title.jpg|''David Copperfield'' (1935) mark-of-the-vampire-end-title.jpg|''Mark of the Vampire'' (1935) no-more-ladies-end-title.jpg|''No More Ladies'' (1935) mad-love-end-title.jpg|''Mad Love'' (1935) china-seas-end-title.jpg|''China Seas'' (1935) Fortune Life.JPG|''Mutiny on the Bounty'' (1935) night-at-the-opera-end-title-still.jpg|''A Night at the Opera'' (1935) PHILIPPINE NATIONAL BANK 1976.jpg|''Whipsaw'' (1935) IBC 1975.JPG|''Ah, Wilderness!'' (1935) GW164H121.png|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons A (1935-1937) GW157H120.png|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons B (1935-1937) Harman-Ising_Productions1935.jpg|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons C (1935-1937) three-godfathers-end-title.jpg|''Three Godfathers'' (1936) wife-vs-secretary-end-title.jpg|''Wife vs. Secretary'' (1936) Colgate-Palmolive Philippines.JPG|''Fury'' (1936) PNB1976.JPG|''San Francisco'' (1936) devil-doll-end-title.jpg|''The Devil-Doll'' (1936) Radyo5 92.3 News FM.JPG|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1936) RPN-9 1980-1981.JPG|''The Gorgeous Hussy'' (1936) devil-is-a-sissy-end-title.jpg|''The Devil Is a Sissy'' (1936) libeled-lady-end-title-still.jpg|''Libeled Lady'' (1936) camille-end-title-still.jpg|''Camille'' (1936) after-the-thin-man-end-title.jpg|''After the Thin Man'' (1936) RPN-9 1975-1976.JPG|''Captains Courageous'' (1937) big-city-end-title.jpg|''Big City'' (1937) RPN-9 1979-1980.JPG|''Double Wedding'' (1937) conquest-end-title.jpg|''Conquest'' (1937) Harman-Ising_Productions1938a.jpg|''Happy Harmonies'' cartoons and Little Buck Cheeser (1937-1938) Stack_with_website_-_Color.jpg|''Everybody Sing'' (1938) three-comrades-end-title-still.jpg|''Three Comrades'' (1938) shopworn-angel-end-title.jpg|''The Shopworn Angel'' (1938) crowd-roars-end-title.jpg|''The Crowd Roars'' (1938) 462384_243525859068513_1498598687_o.jpg|''Boys Town'' (1938) christmas-carol-end-title.jpg|''A Christmas Carol'' (1938) GW160H120.png|''The Captain and the Kids'' cartoons, Jitterbug Follies and Wanted: No Master (1938-1939) DZBB-TV Channel 7 1961-1972.JPG|''It's a Wonderful World'' (1939) ice-follies-of-1939-end-title.jpg|''The Ice Follies'' (1939) its-a-wonderful-world-end-title.jpg|''It's a Wonderful World'' (1939) wizard-of-oz-end-title-still.jpg|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) women-end-title-still.jpg|''The Women'' (1939) dancing-co-ed-end-title-small.jpg|''Dancing Co-Ed'' (1939) babes-in-arms-end-title-still.jpg|''Babes in Arms'' (1939) KBS-9 Accucolor 9 1969-1971.JPG|''Ninotchka'' (1939) at-the-circus-end-title.jpg|''At the Circus'' (1939) another-thin-man-end-title.jpg|''Another Thin Man'' (1939) GW164H119.jpg|MGM cartoons (1939-1942) shop-around-the-corner-end-title-still.jpg|''The Shop Around the Corner'' (1940) two-girls-on-broadway-end-title.jpg|''Two Girls on Broadway'' (1940) MGM 1940-northwestpassage-end.jpg|''Northwest Passage'' (1940) waterloo-bridge-end-title-still.jpg|''Waterloo Bridge'' (1940) mortal-storm-end-title.jpg|''The Mortal Storm'' (1940) pride-and-prejudice-end-title-still.jpg|''Pride and Prejudice'' (1940) i-love-you-again-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''I Love You Again'' (1940) boom-town-end-title.jpg|''Boom Town'' (1940) SBN WorldTV 21.JPG|''Strike Up the Band'' (1940) escape-end-title.jpg|''Escape'' (1940) comrade-x-end-title.jpg|''Comrade X'' (1940) philadelphia-story-end-title-still.jpg|''The Philadelphia Story'' (1940) GW165H121.jpg|''Swing Social'' (1940) GW164H120.jpg|''The Homeless Flea'' (1940) GW167H121.jpg|''Papa Gets the Bird'' (1940) GW164H121.jpg|''Home on the Range'' (1940) The_End_(Puss_Gets_the_Boot).jpg|''Puss Gets the Boot'' (1940, Tom and Jerry) come-live-with-me-end-title.jpg|''Come Live with Me'' (1941) men-of-boys-town-end-title.jpg|''Men of Boys Town'' (1941) ziegfeld-girl-end-title.jpg|''Ziegfeld Girl'' (1941) love-crazy-end-title-still.jpg|''Love Crazy'' (1941) whistling-in-the-dark-end-title.jpg|''Whistling in the Dark'' (1941) dr-jekyll-and-mr-hyde-end-title-still.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1941) tell-tale-heart-end-title.jpg|''The Tell-Tale Heart'' (1941) shadow-of-the-thin-man-end-title.jpg|''Shadow of the Thin Man'' (1941) h-m-pulham-esq-end-title-still.jpg|''H. M. Pulham, Esq.'' (1941) johnny-eager-end-title.jpg|''Johnny Eager'' (1941) GW163H120.jpg|''Dance of the Weed'' (1941) GW161H120.jpg|''Abdul the Bulbul-Ameer'' (1941) The_End_(The_Night_Before_Christmas).jpg|''The Night Before Christmas'' (1941, Tom and Jerry) we-were-dancing-end-title-small.jpg|''We Were Dancing'' (1942) woman-of-the-year-end-title-still.jpg|''Woman of the Year'' (1942) for-me-and-my-gal-end-title-small.jpg|''For Me and My Gal'' (1942) random-harvest-end-title-still.jpg|''Random Harvest'' (1942) whistling-in-dixie-end-title.jpg|''Whistling in Dixie'' (1942) keeper-of-the-flame-end-title.jpg|''Keeper of the Flame'' (1942) GW165H121 (1).jpg|''The First Swallow'' (1942) GW165H120.png|''The Bear and the Beavers'' (1942, Barney Bear) GW165H121_(3).jpg|MGM cartoons A (1942) GW163H120 (1).jpg|MGM cartoons B (1942) GW180H138.png|MGM cartoons (1942-1946) GW192H138.png|''Wild Honey'' (1942, Barney Bear) slightly-dangerous-end-title.jpg|''Slightly Dangerous'' (1943) presenting-lily-mars-end-title.jpg|''Presenting Lily Mars'' (1943) above-suspicion-end-title.jpg|''Above Suspicion'' (1943) i-dood-it-end-title.jpg|''I Dood It'' (1943) lassie-come-home-end-title-still.jpg|''Lassie Come Home'' (1943) cry-havoc-end-title.jpg|''Cry Havoc'' (1943) girl-crazy-end-title.jpg|''Girl Crazy'' (1943) whistling-in-brooklyn-end-title.jpg|''Whistling in Brooklyn'' (1943) GW185H137.png|''The Boy and the Wolf'' (1943) broadway-rhytm-end-title.jpg|''Broadway Rhythm'' (1944) gaslight-end-title-still.jpg|''Gaslight'' (1944) meet-the-people-end-title.jpg|''Meet The People'' (1944) bathing-beauty-end-title.jpg|''Bathing Beauty'' (1944) dragon-seed-end-title.jpg|''Dragon Seed'' (1944) kismet-end-title.jpg|''Kismet'' (1944) american-romance-end-title.jpg|''An American Romance'' (1944) thirty-seconds-over-tokyo-end-title-still.jpg|''Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo'' (1944) meet-me-in-st-louis-end-title-still.jpg|''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944) national-velvet-end-title-still.jpg|''National Velvet'' (1944) thin-man-goes-home-end-title.jpg|''The Thin Man Goes Home'' (1945) picture-of-dorian-gray-end-title-still.jpg|''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1945) keep-your-powder-dry-end-title.jpg|''Keep Your Powder Dry'' (1945) without-love-end-title.jpg|''Without Love'' (1945) valley-of-decision-end-title.jpg|''The Valley of Decision'' (1945) thrill-of-a-romance-end-title.jpg|''Thrill of a Romance'' (1945) ziegfeld-follies-end-title.jpg|''Ziegfeld Follies'' (1945) our-vines-have-tender-grapes-end-title.jpg|''Our Vines Have Tender Grapes'' (1945) weekend-at-the-waldorf-end-title.jpg|''Week-End at the Waldorf'' (1945) two-sisters-from-boston-end-title.jpg|''Two Sisters from Boston'' (1946) postman-always-rings-twice-end-title-still.jpg|''The Postman Always Rings Twice'' (1946) easy-to-wed-end-title.jpg|''Easy to Wed'' (1946) holiday-in-mexico-end-title.jpg|''Holiday in Mexico'' (1946) yearling-movie-end-title-still.jpg|''The Yearling'' (1946) lady-in-the-lake-end-title-still.jpg|''Lady in the Lake'' (1946) fiesta-end-title.jpg|''Fiesta'' (1947) song-of-the-thin-man-end-title.jpg|''Song of the Thin Man'' (1947) song-of-love-end-title.jpg|''Song of Love'' (1947) Merton-of-the-movies-end-title.jpg|''Merton of the Movies'' (1947) This-time-for-keeps-end-title.jpg|''This Time for Keeps'' (1947) Cass-timberlane-end-title.jpg|''Cass Timberlane'' (1947) Good-news-end-title.jpg|''Good News'' (1947) High-wall-end-title.jpg|''High Wall'' (1947) Killer-mccoy-end-title.jpg|''Killer McCoy'' (1947) Summer-holiday-end-title.jpg|''Summer Holiday'' (1948) Bride-goes-wild-end-title.jpg|''The Bride Goes Wild'' (1948) Bfs-daughter-end-title.jpg|''B.F.'s Daughter'' (1948) Easter-parade-end-title-still.jpg|''Easter Parade'' (1948) Date-with-judy-end-title.jpg|''A Date with Judy'' (1948) Luxury-liner-end-title.jpg|''Luxury Liner'' (1948) Kissing-bandit-end-title.jpg|''The Kissing Bandit'' (1948) Act-of-violence-end-still.jpg|''Act of Violence'' (1949) Bribe-end-title.jpg|''The Bribe'' (1949) Neptunes-daughter-end-title.jpg|''Neptune's Daughter'' (1949) GW199H143.jpg|''The Blue Danube'' (1939, 1950s reissue) asphalt-jungle-the-end.jpg|The Asphalt Jungle (1950) Singin-in-the-rain-the-end.jpg|''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952) MGM Band Wagon End 1953.png|''The Band Wagon'' (1953) Sekolah 1.1.svg.png|''Brigadoon'' (1954) 5379763_orig.jpg|''North by Northwest'' (1959) Ben-Hur_End_Titles.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) MGM_001.png|From a making-of documentary for The Glass-Bottom Boat (1966) Aspaceodysseympaa.png|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) Image324.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m39s19.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) vNecGl7DG0Zugr5KOrKWQQ198217.png|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) 1957–1983 vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h13m35s244.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) 1986–1987, 1988, 1992-2001, 2008 vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h59m43s255.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989, 2001 reissue) 2012–present Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h46m32s208.png|''Hercules'' (2014) vlcsnap-2018-06-08-15h07m41s661.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) vlcsnap-2019-05-20-13h15m05s336.png|Operation Finale (2018) Closing Credit Disclaimers 1982–1986 MGM-UA 1982 Rocky III.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) nimh.jpg|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) AUDIOVISUAL COMMUNICATORS, INC..png|''The Beastmaster'' (1982) Image325.png|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) Poltergeist.1982.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4_20181229_110349.489.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m55s189.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h27m15s250.png|''Just the Way You Are'' (1984) Mordecai character.png|''To Live and Die in LA'' (1985) Image5.jpg|''Rocky IV'' (1985) 1986–1987 AUDIOVUSIAL_COMMUNICATORS,_INC_LOGO..png|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) 1986–2011 1986–1992 Word97.gif|''Liebestraum'' (1991) mgm_end_03.jpg|''Stargate'' (1994) That'sEntertainmentIIIClosing.jpg|''That's Entertainment! III'' (1994) mgm_end_04.jpg|''Heartbreakers'' (2001) 1992–2011 vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h30m10s196.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) 6 1999.JPG|''The World is Not Enough'' (1999) PHILIPPINE_NATIONAL_BANK_1975.jpg|''Die Another Day'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h59m03s221.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-02-29-22h11m55s107.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) Image340.png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) mgm_end_01.jpg|''Lions for Lambs'' (2007) mgm_end_02.jpg|''Dead like Me: Life After Death'' (2009) 3 mgm.jpg|''Fame'' (2009) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States